


Headache cures 101

by Mysenia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Headache cures, M/M, Mentions of Allison Argent - Freeform, Mentions of Lydia Martin - Freeform, Myth?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a headache and he is stubborn so Derek puts unconventional methods to use to cure it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headache cures 101

"Ugh, fucking hurts." Stiles groans. He's sprawled out on the couch, his head in Derek's lap.

"You know I can always take it away. No need to be stubborn and endure it for nothing." Derek tells him, his fingers still running rhythmically through Stiles' hair. The "it" that Derek is talking about is Stiles' headache, which had hit him out of nowhere but left him nigh on incapacitated. 

"S'a stupid headache is all. Can handle it just fine. 'm tough too." Stiles mumbles. Derek just sighs for the umpteenth time and proceeds to rub Stiles' head a little harder, knowing that even though it doesn't take away the pain it does help to alleviate some of it.

Derek doesn't understand Stiles' need to prove he can handle the pain. It's unnecessary as Derek, the entire pack even, knows just how tough Stiles is. They see it every time they face a new threat; that their human grits his teeth and fights through any pain that's dealt him. Never truly complaining and always making sure everyone else is fixed up before he'll even fathom letting himself be helped. They all think it's cute though, terribly exasperating, that Stiles seems to forget how quickly they heal, that he himself is really the most fragile of the bunch. 

Derek never forgets, though he's learned to keep his comments to himself. His mate won't hear it, saying the pack comes first and completely ignoring Derek's attempt to make him hear reason on his being a very important member of the pack.

"Of course I'm important." Stiles would say. "You guys would be six feet under by now if it weren't for my superb research skills and my supreme strategies. Doesn't mean I'm any more important than any of the rest of you." (Stiles obtusely refuses to accept that as the Alpha's mate he is the most important, that if Derek lost him he would be a shell of a werewolf and while existing would not be of any use to their pack.) And that would be the end of the discussion, with Derek not succeeding in pointing out the contradictions in that statement.

Perhaps Derek was biased (totally is biased) but it wouldn't change the fact that the pack knows and has witnessed how strong Stiles is in a regular basis.

Derek's pulled from his musings as he hears Stiles' nearly silent whimper. Looking down he can see Stiles' eyes are screwed shut, his face stuck in a grimace. While he won't take away his mates pain using his werewolf method, so as not to bruise his mates stubborn pride, he refuses to just sit idly by and watch his mate stay in pain. Grabbing the pillow wedged between him and the arm of the couch, Derek manoeuvres it underneath Stiles' head as he carefully slides out from under him.

"Where're you going?" Stiles asks him as he opens his eyes.

"Going to get a cold damp cloth for your eyes. I've heard Lydia and Allison swapping home remedies for headaches and they both agreed a cold damp cloth over the eyes worked wonders if medicine didn't do the job." Derek tells him as he walks towards the kitchen.

That particular conversation between the girls had been noted by Derek during some hang out or other and filed away until such a time as he may someday need it. The girls had talked over a number of things that they both agreed had helped them at some point for their headaches: head massages; cold damp cloths over the eyes; hot baths; drinking some water; caffeine; chocolate; (and the one that had Derek completely intrigued) sex. Derek remembered being skeptical about the last one but both girls had been giggling to each other how sex had cured their headaches, going into great detail just what their respective partners had done. Derek seriously wonders, often, how smart the humans of his pack really are sometimes because hello? werewolf hearing and all. Not that Derek had meant to eavesdrop. He had just been bored and dammit these things happen sometimes!

The creeping of the couch had Derek quickly grabbing the cloth he'd been running under cold water, ringing it out, and walking briskly back into the living room. Derek sees that Stiles has now curled up into a ball on his side with his head squished into the pillow under his head.

"Stiles." Derek says, getting a grunt in response. "Roll onto your back, I've got the cloth." Stiles complies is somewhat slowly. Derek lays the folded cloth across his eyes.

"Thank you." Stiles sighs out. Derek can tell he isn't relaxed enough to be able to slip into sleep with the pain he is in so Derek decides to go through with his half formed thoughts.

He quickly moves to the end of the couch where Stiles' feet are propped up against the arm. Before he lets himself think to much about how pervy he is for wanting to sex up his sick mate Derek grabs Stiles' left foot and starts massaging out the few knots he feels there. Stiles groans at the contact but otherwise doesn't move or say anything. Finished with the left foot Derek moves on to the right foot making quick work of the knots he finds. 

Stiles is wearing sweats and on the pretext of wanting to be able to massage Stiles' legs easier Derek trails his hands up Stiles' legs to his hips and gently tugs the sweats down his hips, lifting Stiles' hips so as not to bother his mate and quickly but carefully pulling the sweats all the way off. Not wasting any time Derek picks up Stiles' left leg and starts to knead his calf, fingers slowly but surely working their way up Stiles' leg. Derek's hands are rubbing slow hard circles into Stiles' upper   
left thigh when he hears Stiles' breath hitch the tiniest bit and notices how his mates cock twitches. Derek is glad, Stiles seems more relaxed. He grins to himself because if this works he knows Stiles won't be relaxed for to much longer.

Before he gets ahead of himself Derek releases Stiles' left leg and goes for his right calf, methodically working his way up Stiles' other leg. Derek is halfway up massaging Stiles' right thigh when his mates first scent of arousal hits him. Stiles hasn't moved, the cloth still covering his eyes but Derek can hear Stiles' increased heart rate and there's definitely a more prominent bulge ins his mates boxer-briefs.

Derek himself is completely hard. When it comes to his mate it doesn't take much to get him there and spending the last 15 minutes with his hands all over Stiles, well let's just say he's about ready to salivating he's so close to his goal. He continues rubbing and kneading, slowly working his way right to the top of his mates right thigh then spreading his hands to the tops of both thighs and squeezing gently. His hands are so close to the now tented boxer-briefs that Stiles' whine has him nearly ripping off the flimsy cloth covering the mouth watering erection that is just begging for his mouth to claim it.

Glancing at Stiles' face Derek can see that his mate has pulled the cloth slightly up so he can watch what Derek's up to through heavy lidded eyes. He knows that Stiles knows what he is up to so he grins up at his mate and finally lets himself go for the covered erection. He presses his face into it, inhaling his mates arousal and unique scent through the boxer-briefs. He nuzzles it and tongues the erection through the material, wanting so badly to just deep throat his mate into a fucking frenzy, but takes things slowly as he hasn't forgotten the headache.

A slight yank to his hair startles Derek into looking back up at his mate, those honey amber eyes telling him that it's ok to pick up the pace. More than willing to finally get what he's been working towards, Derek grabs the waist of the boxer-briefs and drags them down his mates body, immensely pleased when his mates erection bounces out of the cloth. With the boxer-briefs off Derek takes a moment to just admire this luscious creature in front of him. All long lean muscles and perfectly delicious cock. All his. With a little contented sound Derek leans forward to kiss, nibble and lick at his mates thighs for a moment before finally focusing his attention on Stiles' cock.

"Derek." He hears Stiles groan at him. He knows what Stiles wants, he desperately wants it as well but he can still smell an undertone of pain on his mate so he isn't going to rush this and possibly exacerbate the pain by forcing to much movement out of Stiles.

Looking Stiles in the eye Derek leans forward to lick a slow line up the underside of Stiles' cock. Pausing at the tip Derek licks the slit, swirling his tongue around the tip a few times before taking it in his mouth. He hums around the tip while making leisurely strokes with his tongue across the slit. His eyes are still locked with Stiles'. He can tell his mat is slowly relaxing into the pleasure, his body is losing the headache-induced tension; his legs slightly canting outwards, instinctively trying to give Derek more room, more access to his cock. Stiles closes his eyes and that makes Derek hum once more before relaxing his jaw and slowly deep throating his mates cock, tongue continuing to lick all around Stiles' cock as he goes down. When he's got Stiles cock fully in his mouth, nose pressed deep into his mates pubic curls he breaths in deep, pleased when the pain scent is almost non-existent.

Derek grins when he feels the hand in his hair give a slight tug. That's all the encouragement he needs to hollow his cheeks and such his way back up his mates cock. Derek loves sucking off Stiles. It's one of the only times Stiles will just lay there and basically take his due; like Stiles is a fucking King and Derek's sole job is to bring him the greatest pleasure without Stiles having to lift a finger (though Stiles could never be completely pliant, hence the hand in Derek's hair.). It gives Derek a heady rush having Stiles laid bare and basically served up on a fucking gold platter before him (or is it Derek who's King?).

Derek is still bobbing his head up and down on Stiles' cock, his pace increasing when he starts hearing Stiles' little gasps and groans. Derek is so hard it hurts and he can't help the rhythmic movement of his hips against he couch, trying to give himself some relief. 

Derek hears Stiles' heart rate pick up and he knows that means his mate is close. Bringing his right hand up from where it's been rubbing little circles into Stiles' left thigh, Derek drags his thumb through the spit and precum that's gathered at the base of Stiles' cock. He brings his hand to Stiles' ass and parts his cheeks, opening up his mates little pucker to his questing thumb, he starts rubbing teasing little circles over and around it. Stiles is now keening, his body starting to tense up again with his imminent orgasm and Derek knows he isn't far from cumming in his pants like a teenager.

Giving in to what they both want, Derek pushes his thumb fully into Stiles and that's all it takes for Stiles to let go completely; his cum shooting down the back of Derek's throat like it's trying to win a fucking race to his stomach. Derek swallows it all, grinding his hips down hard one last time before letting go himself. Derek groans and removes his thumb from where it had been slowly pumping into Stiles, giving one final suck to Stiles' cock before popping off his mates cock and resting his head against his mates left thigh.

After a moment Derek glances up to see Stiles' eyes are closed and his face is completely relaxed. Derek knows he isn't sleeping but the way his heart is slowing down tells Derek that Stiles will be asleep soon and that makes him smile. 

Derek doesn't want to move but he knows that the longer he stays in his cum covered pants and boxer-briefs the more uncomfortable it will be to get out of them later and besides that, he really wants to get his mate into bed where he will be able to rest more comfortably (also easier for Derek to snuggle him). 

Taking the cloth from where it has fallen off the side of Stiles' head Derek cleans up the mess around Stiles' cock before locating his mates boxer-briefs and gently putting them back on. Sliding his arms underneath his mate Derek picks Stiles up bridal style and carries him to their room, placing Stiles on his side of the bed before pulling the covers up around his mate. Stiles doesn't make a sound, merely snuggles himself into the covers. Derek smiles down at his mate before quickly removing his clothes and cleaning himself up, pulling on a clean pair of boxer-briefs before joining his mate in bed. Grabbing Stiles around the waist Derek pulls him back so that Stiles' back is nestled against his chest. Derek leans his head into his mates neck, breathing deeply, and is thoroughly pleased when he can't smell even a hint of pain.

Though he'll never say anything to Lydia and Allison he is greatful he eavesdropped on their "private" conversation, and decides maybe eavesdropping on future conversations of theirs might help him out with his adorably stubborn mate again.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom, so yeah... Not really sure I like how the ending went together. I wrote the beginning of the fic and the end at separate times so it might feel like a different vibe at the end, so I'm sorry for that! Unbeta'ed so all mistakes are my own. I also didn't know how to rate this so it ended up as explicit.
> 
> Haha also! I don't know if sex/orgasms actually help to alleviate or get rid of headaches but I have been told numerous times that it is supposed to work... Anyone know who can shed some light on it? 
> 
> Don't own any part of Teen Wolf. 
> 
> I am a die hard Sterek fan :D 
> 
> Anywho... Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
